


【影日】一月热

by GreatCarrot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreatCarrot/pseuds/GreatCarrot
Summary: *未来妄想，原作更新梗QAQ*日常小糖，治愈一下*大概开了个假车*单篇完结本文首发于LOFTER，2019.09.15
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 12





	【影日】一月热

**Author's Note:**

> *未来妄想，原作更新梗QAQ  
> *日常小糖，治愈一下  
> *大概开了个假车  
> *单篇完结
> 
> 本文首发于LOFTER，2019.09.15

一月，东京某大学的体育馆里，排球部的部员们正在为下午的练习赛做准备。

“日向，等会跟我们打练习赛的大学，有你高中时期的搭档？”

“哦，没错，他叫影山飞雄。”

“哎？就是那个影山吧？已经拿到国家队正选位置的二传手？”

“嗯，是他。”

“好厉害啊~~那日向你，什么时候也会入选呢？”

日向系好鞋带站起身，对队友道——

“啊哈哈~~下一次，下一次我一定能入选的！”

日向的笑容里，含着一丝不易察觉的赌气感。

他心里回忆着刚刚结束的国家队队内选拔的情景——再一次的，影山又领先了自己一步。

“这一次，也是我赢了。”

——影山的声音，带着如高中时一般的熟悉语气。

明明已经和他交往了很长的时间，可每次遇到和排球相关的事情，影山对待自己的态度，永远都是竞争对手而不是恋人。

从高中一年级的那次春高全国大赛开始，日向就已经彻底明白了——

排球这项运动对于“小个子”来说是非常残酷的，他所付出的努力和所拥有的机会可能完全不成正比。但即使如此，日向还是想坚持下去，还是想随时以万全的姿态等待着下一次机会的到来。放弃这个词，已经被日向翔阳从字典里剔除了。

可到底是为什么呢？

因为，喜欢着影山吗？

——切，臭屁什么嘛！

——也偶尔……偶尔安慰我一下嘛……

日向心里有点生气地吐槽着，拍拍自己的脸蛋。

他知道，比起烦心国家队正选队员的选拔，现在更重要的是下午的练习赛——

不是作为队友，而是作为对手，堂堂正正在排球场上打败影山的机会，现在就在眼前。

然而，日向并没有在下午的球场上找到影山的身影。

【Time】1/7 15:31

【Send】日向翔阳

【Sub】无题

下午你怎么没来？

……

……

……

【Time】1/7 15:35

【From】影山飞雄

【Sub】Re:

发烧了。

——发！烧！了！

信息从手机屏幕里蹦出来，吓得日向瞪大了眼睛！

简简单单的几个字，却让日向整个人都僵住了！

随即，他忍不住爆发出夸张的大笑！！！

——哎哎哎哎？？？

并不是幸灾乐祸，日向只是觉得太过稀奇了，把“发烧”和“影山飞雄”这个名字摆在一起，就更显得滑稽可笑！就像章鱼脚配上花生酱一样，实在是太不合适了！

——一直严格控制着自己的身体，对待健康管理一丝不苟的影山，居然发烧了？？？

——这家伙是在跟我开玩笑吗？

“怎么了日向？笑这么大声，告白被答应了？”

日向无暇顾及队友们惊诧又八卦的眼神，正准备按着键盘打字——“你骗人吧”，可还没等他发送，影山就又回了一条信息过来。

【Time】1/7 15:36

【From】影山飞雄

【Sub】Re:

我想吃橘子果冻。

——可恶。

——这家伙，太犯规了吧。

——总是猝不及防地就散发出这种不动声色的撒娇感。

“看来，是真的了。”

日向低声自言自语，不知道为什么，总是被影山抢先一步而带来的赌气感，瞬间就像被轻轻戳爆的肥皂泡一样，“啵”的一声消失不见了。

【Time】1/7 15:37

【Send】日向翔阳

【Sub】Re:

你是笨蛋吗……=3=

虽然屏幕上的文字已经变成了发送出去的电波，但是日向还是快速收拾好运动包，在练习赛结束后，哼着轻快的小曲，往便利店走了去。

一月的气温虽然不高，但是东京一向人多拥挤，加上最近也没有下雪，所以对于日向这样从小生长在日本东北宫城县的人而言，还算不上多么寒冷。

——太逊了吧！

——总是对我说教健康管理重要性的家伙，居然也会发烧！？

——等会见到他，一定要好好嘲笑一下~

电车里，日向拎着买好的橘子果冻和维生素C，忍不住露出笑意。

从乌野高校毕业后，日向和影山分别拿到了不同大学的体育推荐生资格，虽然不在同一个学校，但是两人在东京租住的学生公寓却离得不远。事实上，同样身为国家队候补代表的两人几乎可以天天见面，交往之后，还互相给了自己公寓的备用钥匙。

“打扰了，我进来了哦！”

日向戴着口罩，拎着大包小包的东西，打开了影山单人公寓的房门。为了不让一月的冷风灌进来，日向踏进玄关后就迅速关上了门。他向房间内探了探身，熟悉的客厅笼罩在傍晚温和的夕阳中，有轻轻的呼噜声均匀起伏着传来。

——哦，睡着了。

日向轻手轻脚地把东西放到小餐桌上，然后走进了影山的卧室。

影山飞雄——

那个平日里叱咤球场的国王大人，正安静地躺在床上，毫无顾忌地把自己最脆弱的一面展现在恋人的眼前。

——噗。

“额头上的退热贴都贴歪了……这个笨蛋。”

日向蹲在床边，双手捧着自己的脸蛋，专注地盯着影山的脸。

——真是难得看到他这副表情啊！

——简直人畜无害的美男子！未免也太具有欺骗性了吧！=3=

——怪不得这家伙的球迷大多都是女孩子啊！可恶！

日向嘟起嘴巴，一手玩着影山被睡翘的发梢，一手掏出了手机，生出了一个坏心眼的念头。

——为“庆祝”影山终于在健康管理方面输给了我，我要拍一张留作纪念！

——咔嚓！！！

“喂！！！你想干什么？？？”

手机音效把影山吵醒了，日向的手腕被他用力握住并条件反射般一拽，害得日向整个人一头栽在了床上。

“啊~痛痛痛痛~嗯唔？”///

“唔嗯……？”

虽然戴着口罩，但是日向还是明显感觉到自己的嘴巴重重地撞在了影山的嘴巴上。

——哇啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！///

“痛死人了！！！你干什么啊笨蛋山！”

日向揪住影山的衣领，生气地瞪着他。

“嗯？日向？”

影山这才迷迷糊糊地定睛看了看他。

“什么嘛……你来了啊……我还以为是小偷呢！”

“喂！太过分了吧，我可是来给你……”

日向还没来得及抱怨，就被影山一把推下了床。

“我发烧了，你最好离我远一点，呆子！”

说着，影山立刻从床头柜的抽屉里拿出口罩，一口气带了两层。

“可恶！是谁说想吃橘子果冻的啊！？”=3=

日向撇撇嘴，一屁股坐在影山床边的地毯上，故意用手把自己卷翘的头发按下来，模仿着影山的语气道——

“是谁说‘连健康管理都做不好的人，还敢说什么大话？你就是因为这样才会被人瞧不起的！’”

“吵死了~”///

影山每次看到日向模仿自己的语气说话就会不由自主地脸红，羞耻感太过强烈，加上现在还发着烧，头忽然就变得更加难受了。他心想着——还不是因为你！

日向玩笑开够了，安静下来，关切道——

“要量体温吗？”

“量过了，38.2度，还好。”

“眼球会有发烫的感觉吗？”

“嗯，有一点。”

“会想哭吗？”

“哈？为什么会想哭？我又不是你妹妹！”

“因为我发烧的时候，偶尔就会想哭。”

影山看着日向，这句话让他微微一怔，似乎想起了他们以前共同经历过的事情。

——啊，一月，还真是没什么美好的回忆啊。

可是良久，影山都没有回话，他只是认真地注视着日向的脸，好一会了，才略微抱怨道——

“那就不要再生病了啊！呆子！”

“你还不是一样。”

日向说完就站起身往小餐桌走去，边走边问——

“话说你到底是怎么着凉的？真不像你啊！你可没有小看一月吧？”

影山也下床穿起家居服外套，轻声道——

“还……还不是因为……嘛，算了！”///

欲言又止，影山这种不太好意思的样子反而让日向更在意起来。

日向回忆了一下自己这几天都和影山干了些什么——

好像没有什么特别的啊！？

除了，前天晚上的临时留宿以外。///

前天晚上，国家队正选位置选拔的结果刚刚公布，影山通过而日向落选。哪怕嘴上说着“这一次，也是我赢了~”这样没轻没重的话，可影山心里其实很清楚，不管是身为竞争对手还是恋人，自己都非常想为日向做点什么。

“国家队前辈们的比赛录像，要一起看吗？可以给你作为参考~”

影山这样问的时候，日向毫不犹豫地就答应了。

于是，前天晚上，日向在影山的公寓呆到了很晚。

“末班电车也赶不上了吧？”

“嗯，但是没关系，我走回去也没有多远！”

“呆子！今晚留下来吧。”

“哎？可以吗？”///

“这么冷走夜路，你不怕感冒吗？”

“嘿嘿嘿，那我要睡你的床！”

“不行，睡地板。”///

“小气鬼！”

可就算那晚地板上已经铺好了厚厚的被褥，日向还是任性地钻进了影山的被窝。

一月寒冷的冬夜，有什么会比恋人的体温更让人难以拒绝的呢？

只可惜，第二天早上醒来的时候，影山才懊恼地发现——被子全被日向卷走了，而自己整个人都滚到了床下。

——明明是乌鸦，为什么鸠占鹊巢的本事却这么厉害啊？

——这个呆子！

“果然，睡相这么差的家伙，不应该答应让他上床啊……阿嚏！”

日向回忆着前天那个夜晚，终于想起来自己“夜袭”和“抢被子”的事实。

——怎么会这样？难道影山发烧是因为我？///

想到这里，日向忽然转身重重地扑进了影山的怀里，撞得影山微微一踉跄。

“又干什么啊？呆子！”

“抱歉！抱歉抱歉！！！”///

“哎？”

“你倒是拒绝我啊！！！”///

意识到怀里的人似乎察觉到了自己就是引起感冒的原因，影山反而更加不好意思起来。

“呆子！那你倒是也学会忍耐一下啊！”///

拥抱持续了好久，日向也没有松手。

一月，

寒冷的天气却总是容易让人体温升高。

可无论是病理性的还是生理性的，“炽热的体温”其实并不完全和痛苦有关。

遥远时光里的那次“发烧”让日向穿上了更强的盔甲，

而眼前影山的“发烧”，正在无声地证明着——

他爱着他。

“呆子，还要抱多久？”

“再一会儿就好……”///

“……”///

“影山，我好像没有那么讨厌发烧了。”

“笨蛋！这话你可没资格说吧~”

日向抬起头，哪怕影山和自己都戴着口罩，他还是踮起脚，轻轻献上了一个隔着纱布的吻。

“呐，这一次，是我赢了！”

“嘁……”///

虽然并不想承认，但影山终于意识到——

哪怕是球场上百战百胜的“国王”，在恋爱面前，也并不能保证每次都是赢家。

“呐，现在还想吃橘子果冻吗？”///

“嗯，但你好像更可口。”///

——Chu~~~

END


End file.
